Captivated With You
by heartsahoy
Summary: A story of Dan Howell, and the girl he's loved for years. Torturing himself by being too shy to say anything, but unable to stay away from her. Trying to capture his shy/awkward side and showing his sweet nature. Expect teases, love, and smut. - MORE CHAPTERS SOON.
1. Chapter 1

He was checking under the bed, _again_. For random socks hiding away, bits of rubbish or anything else that could cause him even the slightest bit of embarrassment. He wanted to be 100% sure he missed nothing. He tried to make himself feel better as he pulled himself up from under the bed and collapsed on top of it with a heavy sigh. His chest felt like it was full of fluttering butterflies and his stomach was churning madly. Despite the voice in his head insisting he was over thinking, he couldn't shake the feeling of nerves.

'How have I allowed myself to get like this again?' He pushed his dark, floppy hair away from his eyes; getting too long once again. He began running his long fingers through it absentmindedly. As he stared up at the ceiling, he took a deep breath and thought back to the last time Robyn had come to stay with him and Phil.

She had stayed for three whole agonising, torturous, wonderful days. She always visited Dan and Phil every couple of months or so, to hang out and catch up like old times. She had been friends with Dan since University, and gotten close to Phil along the way too. Even after Dan dropped out, they always made an effort to stay close. Dan jumped at any opportunity to see her really. But they never got to spend much time together since she now lived up in Leeds, and the boys were always so busy. But that didn't stop the constant skyping, texts, and phone calls. She made him laugh every time they spoke, and could always be counted on to make him feel good. Robyn made him feel like he really mattered to someone, she had a way of feeling like home to him. She understood him, enjoyed all his quirks, and encouraged spontaneity in him he sometimes needed. Unfortunately, she also made his stomach flip more than he'd like, and heart always seemed to pound like a drum when she was around.

With loud noises from the next room, Dan was jolted back to the present.  
>"Oops", he heard Phil mutter after a quick laugh.<br>"You alright in there?" Dan called.  
>"Yeah just moving some stuff around, nothing to worry about!" shouted back Phil.<br>He then opened his door and made his way into Dan's room. Seeing his friend lying across his bed looking troubled, he gave a sad smirk.  
>"What?" asked Dan with slight worry. Did he have something on his face? Did he look stupid?<br>"Nothing, calm down. Everything's going to be great!" he sat down next to Dan and playfully slapped his knee. "You don't have to worry so much".  
>"Worry about what? I'm not worried, I'm fine", he muttered with strain in his voice. Phil raised his eyebrows as he looked down at his friend. There was no way he'd ever gotten Dan to admit his feelings for Robyn, but they were obvious… to everyone but Robyn it seemed. It was excruciating watching those two around each other sometimes. Every time she visited Dan got all nervous beforehand, even thought they'd been friends for years. He would do anything to make her happy, and he got that little half smile whenever he said her name. He hated seeing his friend unhappy though, and Dan certainly was. He'd spent years with these feelings, and been too shy to even talk to Phil about it, let alone Robyn. It was frustrating to watch, but he'd long given up trying to get Dan to talk about it.<p>

And then the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it!" Dan jumped off from the bed and began checking his hair in the mirror quickly.  
>"Oh no, wait, you get it. No, no, I'm going, never mind." All the while Phil just chuckled to himself and stayed sat down, watching Dan with amusement. With those butterflies worse than ever, Dan walked out the room and down the stairs. He almost tripped down the last step with nerves, before he pulled open the door with haste. And there she was.<p>

A small, dainty frame with a mass of soft chocolate curls tumbling down her sides. Her smile seemed to sparkle immediately as she saw him, and she dropped the bags she carried.

"Dan!" she practically pounced on him and rushed to wrap her arms around his tall frame. He was pushed back into the doorway slightly, but refused to let go. Instead he hugged her as tightly as he dared, picking her up slightly and sighing with unexplainable relief. She smelled like vanilla and flowers all at once, her bouncy hair seemed to engulf him. His heart was beating a thousand times a second it seemed, and his stomach in knots. He rarely allowed himself to get close to Robyn if he could help it. But it was hard not to sometimes when she was like this. Sometimes very hard…

"He freckles" he giggled shyly as she pulled away. He began picking up her bags, and as she bent down to help him they bumped heads.

"Ughh, two seconds together and we're already hurting each other. We're both far too clumsy to be friends Dan. And don't call me freckles!" she chuckled as she clambered in the doorway and he followed behind.

"Do I detect a Robyn in the building?" Phil called down as he appeared at the top of the stairs.  
>"You certainly do Phillip! How are you?" she bounded up the stairs.<br>"Good thank you!" He smiled as they hugged hello.  
>Making his way up behind them, Dan couldn't help but notice Robyn didn't hug Phil with the same fierceness as him. A crooked smile made its way to his lips. No, no, he was being silly again. He needed to stop torturing himself. She would never see him as anything other than just a friend. All the while he was imagining her as anything but a 'friend'. Imagining her in his arms, holding her close. Stroking her hair, softly pressing his lips against hers…<br>Oh god. He knew he had to stop this. After all, this time she was here for a full week. He could control himself for that long, right?


	2. Chapter 2

_(I'll be uploading a chapter at least once a week, so please keep checking back & ANY feedback would be great. Thanks guys!)_

Chapter 2.

After they had settled Robyn in and allowed her to unpack a little, they decided to order pizza and watch a movie. They let Robyn choose the film, but laughed and fake groaned at her choice. She always chose really cheesy stuff, but the boys didn't really mind.

"It's our own slumber party here tonight. I might even paint my nails!" Phil chuckled, referring to the pillows and blankets strewn across the living room. Robyn was staying in Dan's bedroom for the week, and he would sleep on the sofa. No matter how much she insisted she would happily take the sofa, he wouldn't hear of it. The thought of her lying in his bed each night though secretly thrilled him. He couldn't help but picture her body writhing between his sheets in the dark, in the middle of the night, as he was only down the hall. He tried to get these images out of his head as he sat on the sofa watching the movie, but it was like they were embedded in his brain. His own mind was torturing him with ridiculous fantasies. He needed to keep it together, or pretty soon thoughts like this would start to show…

At least she wasn't sitting next to him right now, which would have been unbearable. The three of them were sitting in almost total darkness, with the TV glowing throughout the room. Dan and Phil were on opposite ends of the sofa, whilst Robyn was sat like an eager child on the floor, right in front of the TV. She always did this, no matter how much the boys protested. She had gathered the cushions and blankets all around her, and almost buried herself in them.  
>Throughout the entire movie, Dan would end up gazing at her and smiling without even meaning to. She was oblivious as she giggled away at whatever terrible movie she had chosen. Dan's lips would involuntarily curve into a crooked, little half smile when he seen how happy and content Robyn was. A couple of times he thought he felt Phil's eyes on him and he began to blush, but each time he turned around Phil was watching the movie.<p>

He sighed heavily, and tried to pay attention to the screen again. This time Phil did turn to face him, and he nudged Dan with his foot to get his attention. Phil began mouthing something to him, to no avail. Dan shrugged his shoulders and looked a little lost. Phil then very pointedly nodded at Robyn, then glared back at Dan with determination in his big, kind eyes. This time Dan felt he got the hint, but shrugged again and turned back to the movie, embarrassed.

Robyn then let out a sweet but loud laugh that surprised both boys a little. Without turning around she said, "Guys I know I always choose what you call 'terrible' movies, but this comedy is seriously wasted on you both!"

"Oh sure" Phil chuckled. "However, I still have a video to record tonight so I'll go get started on that if you guys don't mind."

"Okay dude, have fun" Robyn chirped back, smiling as Phil got up. Just before he left the room, he gave Dan a very purposeful glare, which made Dan shift in his seat. "Sure", he simply replied.

And then they Dan and Robyn alone. He suddenly became very aware of himself, readjusting his position and fussed with his hair.

"Well mister, just me and you left. You're not gonna abandon me too are ya? My movies may not interest you, but I'm nowhere near ready for bed yet. You can usually be relied on as a fellow night owl, right?" She had turned around on the floor and propped her face into her hands. Her elbows rested on the floor and her legs were sticking up behind her waving back and forth. She looked up at Dan with her bright blue eyes, and long lashes. Her smile curved at the corners slightly. The freckles on her cheeks weren't visible in the dark, but he knew they were there. Sometimes he pictured kissing each one individually, as he held her face gently.

"Hello? Earth to Dan?!" she sat up.

"Oh I, yeah sorry. In a world of my own. Sorry what?" he stuttered.

She smirked, "Never mind daydreamer. Now move up!" She began to stand, scooping the blankets up with her and throwing them right onto Dan. He was muffled under the blankets and by the time he resurfaced, she was already climbing under with him. She cuddled right up to him, linked their arms together and began focussing back on the movie.

It was agonising being so close to her in the dark. The silence between them seemed to scream at him, and every nerve in his body was tingling. His quiet manner contrasted with the loud, fierce thoughts running through his head. His heart pounded, and his mouth went dry. He tried to control every part of his mind, body and composure to not reveal anything.

He had no idea how time seemed to stop, but it did. He was in this moment with Robyn and nothing else in the world mattered. The girl by his side had no idea of the feelings he had for her, had always had for her, and it felt as if he were trapped in a dream. There was no denying it anymore, even to himself. Dan was wholeheartedly in love with this girl. He felt as if she owned a little piece of him and she didn't even know it, but she carried a part of his heart wherever she went. His mind was filled with the words he would never say, and his body burning with the desires he would always feel. It felt enormously sad to be so close, yet so far.

He quickly realised he had gotten lost in his own thoughts, and without realising it he had suddenly began slowly stroking Robyn's arm with his fingertips. He was terrified by his own subconscious actions and faltered slightly, ...but didn't stop. If Robyn minded, she didn't show it in any way. He didn't dare look at her, for fear of her reaction. But he still ever so gently stroked his fingers up and down the inside of her forearm, feeling his pulse beating stronger with every movement. He moved his fingers gradually down towards her wrist, her skin soft like silk. His whole body burned and ached for her. He felt throbbing in his groin and fear in his chest, but was unable to stop himself. It pained him to be so close to everything he ever wanted, but the pain was delicious, tormenting and unrelenting. How could something so simple feel so good?

And then his breathing stopped. She had opened her hand up and closed it around his fingers. She grasped them with an intensity he couldn't explain and pulled his hand closer to her. The throbbing under his jeans raged with animal ferocity. As much as it scared him, he turned around to look into her face.  
>Her eyes were deeply engrossed in his, and almost yearning. Her hair framed her face and left it in deeper shadow. She slowly bit her lip and locked their fingers tighter together, all the while not averting her eyes from his. Her breathing had a subtle heaviness to it, and she was ripe with desire.<p>

Not a single thought ran through Dan's mind as he leaned closer to Robyn. The longing in his body overtook him and he hungered for her in ways he couldn't deny. He gently took his free hand and brought it up to hold her face. Softly grasping her jaw, he pulled her slowly closer as he excruciatingly, wonderfully, finally kissed her. He kept his eyes open until the last second before his lips crashed into hers with such longing.

Then he let all his fears melt away, closed his eyes and got lost in the dreamlike state everything was in…

(Please leave me feedback if you'd like to read more!)


	3. Chapter 3

His lips moved over hers gently, slowly.

Each movement was an unspoken question, ones she answered back immediately. The softness of her lips meeting with his, both moving in sync with each other. Passion flared in Dan's mouth, chest and groin all at once. He pushed closer to Robyn, reaching one hand down the small of her back to hold her, and the other in her tumbling hair. She responded so suddenly, leaning her whole body into him with her hands on his chest and forcing him to lie down on the sofa. All the while not taking her lips away from his for a second. She slowly leaned down on his body, he felt her breasts press up against his chest and her legs entwine with his. Without meaning to, he let out a moan of pleasure. This only made her press down harder onto him, and he felt her thighs rub against the hardness of his groin. He almost exploded with frustration. He felt like he had an animal raging inside him, and he couldn't control it. He ran his tongue over her lips, and pushed into her mouth, feeling for hers. He reached his hand on her back, under her clothing and up towards her bra. He stroked her skin and tried to pull her even closer to him. When he reached her bra he felt for the clasp, trying to use his fingers to unbutton it as quick as he could. Robyn pulled away from him.

Dan's mind seemed to flood with worry and insecurity. What was he doing? He couldn't believe he had tried to do that, and been so forceful with Robyn. He had never been that way before and he felt deeply ashamed. He was still throbbing hard underneath his jeans and he was filled with embarrassment that Robyn had seen him like this. He felt shocked and amazed that she would ever even want to kiss him, but he had now gone too far.

"I'm so sorry" he gasped out at Robyn, as he tried to sit up again. She didn't move away from him though. Instead, she straddled him by wrapping her legs around him and sitting on his lap. Her skirt was pulled right up to her thighs and he could feel the warmth between her legs.

"Dan", she whispered, "Don't be. I was just going to help you."

She stared right back into his eyes, in the silent and dark room. The movie had finished and neither had even noticed. She ran her fingers through his hair, down his neck, his shoulders, and onto his arms. She pulled both of his arms and made him wrap them around her. Then she slowly pulled up her top and lifted it over her head, dropping it on the floor. Dan swallowed and his breathing deepened. He felt himself throbbing fiercely underneath her, and knew that she could feel it between her legs. He licked his lips in anticipation, staring into her deep blue eyes.

Robyn then reached both hands behind her back, and unclasped her bra. She pulled it off slowly, revealing her breasts and gasping as she felt Dan thrust his hips towards her.

He felt his heart race as his desires took over him. He still felt conscious of what he was doing, and a tiny part of him still feared the consequences. He brought a hand around to Robyn's hips, and began tracing along her stomach with his fingertips. He moved them up gradually, taking in every inch of her. She slowly moved her hips back and forth, writhing on top of his dick. He felt the softness between her legs rub over him and he moaned as he continued to stroke up her body with his fingers. He knew he had to go slow, he wanted to savour every moment, every inch of her. He had dreamed about this for so long. His hands finally reached her breasts and he stroked them as soft as he could. His fingertip ran over her nipple and Robyn moaned loudly.

"Shhh" he whispered softly, almost scared to talk. "Phil will hear you."  
>"You're teasing me Dan" She smiled back and bit her lip slightly.<p>

He almost caved then, knowing she wanted this as much as he did. He had to fight every urge in his body not to let this animal inside of him take control. He couldn't help but feel thrilled to be teasing her. He wanted this more than anything, and he wanted to appreciate it all.

He leaned in and kissed her stomach, still stroking her breast softly. He started to work his mouth up her body, meeting his hand at her breasts. He gently ran his tongue over her nipple, and cradled her in one hand. He closed his eyes and ached as he tasted her skin. Robyn arched her back and pushed herself into his mouth even more. They both longed for each other to be as close as possible. He was passionately sucking and kissing her breasts until finally unable to take it anymore, he began to unbutton his jeans underneath her, and pull them down. She lifted herself off him slightly to allow him, and helped remove his shirt. When he was completely naked she pushed her whole body against him and kissed him with a hunger that yearned for him. She stopped abruptly and leaned away, even though everything in her wanted to keep their lips together. She backed off, and stood up in front of him as he still sat on the sofa. He couldn't help but look over her whole body with lust as she stood in front of him. His long, hard dick wanted her beyond anything. She slid her skirt down her legs, and let it drop on the floor. He leaned forward and kissed along her underwear, the only thing she was left still wearing. He took his arms around her and pulled her closer, still with her standing. His lips softly traced over her underwear, he left delicate kisses everywhere. He felt through her underwear how wet she was. He looked up into her eyes and could barely control his breathing.

'Robyn, is this okay?' he whispered, almost timid.  
>She nodded, 'Yes baby, it's okay'. She ran her fingers through his hair and agonised over how much he was teasing her.<p>

Dan didn't know how this was happening, but he knew he wanted her to always call him that. To always look at him the way she was now.

With each hand on her side, he lightly began pulling her underwear down until it was at her feet. He knew his dick was the hardest it had ever been, and his heart pounded faster than ever before. Slowly, he leaned in, and kissed Robyn at her core. She instantly grasped at his hair, leaned into him and moaned with almost excruciating pleasure. He left soft, slow kisses, while holding her close. He gently opened his mouth and let his tongue slide out into Robyn's warmth. He wanted to taste every inch of her. His tongue ran over her in slow circles, caressing her with each stroke. Robyn's moans begin to get louder, more passionate and left her mouth in short gasps. Dan couldn't get enough of her, he'd wanted her for so long. He wanted to show her how much he cared, he wanted to be as close to her as possible. She tasted like nothing he could have dreamed of, and the softness of her only made him harder. He slid one hand up, and began to stroke with his fingers as he licked and tasted her. Robyn quickly took his hand, and pushed his fingers further into her core. Dan felt like his whole body was pulsing as he let her guide him inside her. His fingers filled her up, and she bit her lips to keep from moaning out. He began to slide his fingers in and out of her, and his tongue stroked her clitoris around and around. He began to get faster, as he couldn't control himself. She was leaning into him, barely able to stand anymore, and gripping onto the back of his head. He knew he couldn't go on much longer, but he wanted to feel her come. To know that he could make her feel something so good, to show her how he felt.

And then he felt it. She arched her back, her whole body began to shake, and she called out to him. 'Oh Dan!.. Dan! Oh god' – she covered her mouth with her hand. Her felt her warmth on his tongue, he felt her tighten around his fingers, and her hands loosen from his hair. He slowly stopped, pulled away, and looked up at her.

She had a tear running down one cheek, but love in her eyes. Before he could be alarmed, she lowered herself down onto him, and guided his throbbing erection into her. He gasped instantly and grabbed her body, pulling it closer to him. He felt like he would explode at any second, but he had to know if she was okay.

'Robyn, what's the matter? Do you want to stop, it's okay' he looked deep into her eyes.  
>She smiled as she wiped away her tears. 'No. I never want to stop. I just... I've wanted this for so long Dan. You don't know how hard it's been'.<p>

He couldn't believe what he was hearing. He reached out and stroked her hair, kissing her once on the lips softly.

'I do know. I've only ever wanted you, and it's been killing me. You're the only one I've wanted. I need you Robyn'.

And with that, their lips reclaimed each other passionately, while holding onto each other as tight as possible. Robyn slowly began moving her hips, Dan matching his in rhythm with hers. Pushing inside her, he struggled to breathe as he moaned and kissed her. She writhed on top of him, adjusting to his size deep inside her. She felt how wet she was on his hard dick, and pushed harder against him.

They lost themselves in each other; legs entwined, hands running all over each other, her hair tumbling over Dan's face, his mouth tasting every inch of her skin he could find.

He was lost in a fantasy he never imagined would become a reality. And as they climaxed together, he felt the weight of the world lift from his shoulders, and a warm strength beating deep in his chest. He felt whole, for the first time.


End file.
